Talk:Mass Effect 2
Deletion of ME 2 pages This 'garol' page has already been deleted once. It still does not have any evidence for this new race despite what was said last time. Repeating 'should be' over and over again is not enough. Now star systems are beginning to pop up as well. I see no evidence that these aren't simply a product of the editor's imagination. I've put a note on the Mass Effect 2 page about creating articles formed of nothing but baseless rumour or that have been made up on the spot, and I am deleting these articles forthwith. This is the final warning. If I see these articles again without any citation, I will delete them and block you. --Tullis 07:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I keep seeing the above comments being edited for emphasis. One, it is extremely inappropriate to edit someone's comments on a Talk page. If you have something to add, please put the comment underneath. Otherwise you're abusing your ability to edit. Two, I'm utterly bewildered as to why you feel it necessary to edit it at all. I'm capable of expressing myself without your assistance. I do not want to see this happen again. --Tullis 07:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) {I know what you mean Tullist I know what you mean.... ~P Terrova~} Confusion about ME 1 character carrying over into ME 2 This page claims that "Decisions made in Mass Effect will impact its sequel, most notably those made on a personal level; certain characters are set to return - provided they weren't killed off in the first game; and you will be able to carry over your characters from the original Mass Effect." My question is: how is this supposed to work? On my Soldier character, which is the one I would like to carry over to ME 2, I chose to follow both the Paragon AND Renegade paths at least once. How will ME 2 know whether I killed Wrex or not, whether I let the Council die, whether I let Ashley blow up, or who I became romantically involved with? Does it read off of your most recent save or something? Any help is appreciated. ~Last Hanyou :Of course it is stored in your most recent saved game. Just load your game and open your journal and you will see every decision you made on every quest. ~Mike1001101 13:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ** mass effect stores that stuff, basically in the same way that when you start a new game how you can use a character that you have already played with its gotta list of saved games that you beat Teaser trailer There is a mention that ME2 might not be centered around Shepard - Including this in the page seems like a mistake, for a number of reasons: #This is a teaser. The whole point of a teaser is to create 'hype' and start endless discussions and speculations. #BioWare have noted from the start that Shepard will be the main character throughout the series. #"Killed in action" is just what the official status in the alliance database notes - maybe Shepard prefer to leave his status that way for reasons that will be revealed in ME2 (although, this is also a speculation - but just trying to make a point). #Writing a speculation like this, could open the door to allot more (and has discussed before regarding the 'garol' - this is not something we want). --silverstrike 02:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Confirmation I've removed some recent edits Confirmed Facts, as a forum post about an article is not confirmation. "Confirmation" is classed as official videos, articles, or company statements. If details are later released confirming these, I will restore this article. : ) --Tullis 20:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Leveling from Mass Effect 1 to Mass Effect 2 ?? hey everyone, i'm just wondering how, u know how u can move your character on from mass effect 1 right on to mass effect 2, right? i know its says your level dosent move on to mass effect 2 with your character, but then (yea maybe a dumb question, but i'm a bit confused) how does that make sense? and what about skills, paragon, renegade, and equipment, etc? I mean, the Spectre weapons are awesome!! getting them back could be a pain anyone? You level will not move on, so you will likely start at level 1 in Mass Effect 2. Skills, paragon, renegade, and equipment should all reset too. It wouldn't make sense have Shepard at level 1 while your skills are all maxed out, especially since new skills will be introduced. Equipment, if given the spectre gear at the start, would unbalance the rest of the game. SamuelHans 15:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC)